Design of wireless communication transmitters and/or receivers often involves certain bandwidth and sensitivity limitations. For example, an in-phase (I) channel and a quadrature-phase (Q) channel are often necessary for any angle modulated signals because two sidebands of the RF spectrum contain different information and may result in irreversible corruption if they overlap each other without being separated into two phases. A receiver or a transmitter can use the I channel and the Q channel to form the I component and the Q component of a received signal. Each channel may include a low pass filter. The low pass filters in the two channels may need to have identical characteristics to avoid signal errors.
However, the low pass filters in the I channel and the Q channel may have bandwidth mismatch due to imperfect bandwidth calibration. For example, inaccuracy in capacitance or resistance related to the two distinct channels may cause such bandwidth mismatch. The low pass filter mismatch often results in frequency dependent group delay or phase mismatch and causes degradation of the signal quality. For example, the low pass filter mismatch can degrade the error vector magnitude (EVM) of a transmitter and/or the sensitivity of a receiver.